My Best Friend's Girl
by sailorroxy
Summary: Rachel Berry is a top Broadway actress and on her 28th birthday she recieves a letter from her ex best friend Quinn. Quinn is dying and wants Rachel to do something for her. Something that will change Rachel's life forever. Read and review please.
1. A Question for the readers

**First off this will be my first Glee fan fiction. :D And it will be based off a novel I love called **_**My Best Friend's Girl **_**by Dorothy Koomson. This is just a short introduction to the fanfic but I'm still un sure about some things.**

**Second off neither Glee or the original story of **_**My Best Friend's Girl **_**belong to me. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Dorothy Koomson respectively. Thank you very much most kind sirs and ladies.**

**Third off I'm not sure if in this fanfic Puck or Finn should be Beth's biological father. O.o **

**Depending on who it will be will effect who Rachel's alternate love interest will be.**

**Her leading Man choices are…**

**Mike (His career is the new Choreographer for her plays)**

**Jesse (a fellow Broadway actor hasn't worked with her previously but just was assigned her leading man in her new play)**

**Puck (Depending) (He would be a rock star)**

**Finn (Depending) (Director of her current play)**

**Sam (Parent's own the theater of her current play and he is over seeing everything.)**

**The story would take place when Rachel is 28 and well established on Broadway.**

**Also She wouldn't have met her current love interest in high school this is A/U.**

**PLEASE NOTE WHO EVER IS CHOSEN AS THE FATHER WONT BE THE LEADING MAN BUT THE OTHER GUY TRYING TO GET HER ATTENTION.**

**And also Quinn and Rachel have been best friends sense they were 13-14 years old. **

**And Quinn was a Real Estate Agent in New York her and Rachel both went to NYU.**

**I will begin writing the story once you have all helped me decide on this ok? ^^ **

**Yours always**

**Sailorroxy**

**See ya soon**


	2. 1 Bad News and Sam

Credits go to Ryan Murphy for Glee and Dorothy Koomson for _My Best Friend's Girl_ the original novel for which this story is based on. Also the song _Red Light _by David Nail does not belong to me clearly or I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer would I? XD

**ALSO SAM X QUINN IS STRICTLY FRIENDSHIP. **

_I left the hospital in a state of disbelief there was no way I could be dying; it just wasn't possible. It couldn't be true, it wasn't true. I had only just turned twenty seven years old. I was a single mother if I died who would take care of my little girl?_

_Not my father and his wife Joan. My mother was long gone._

_Who would take care of my daughter if I was gone?_

_I signaled a taxi and a man smiled at me and we both entered the taxi I gave the taxi driver the address to my Nolita apartment. The driver looked back at the man and the man simply said "Broadway". He had to go and say the "B" word. He couldn't have said "Wall street." He had to go and say Broadway_

_And that is when I lost it._

_I started to cry…sob more like it. Because I missed her and because the initial shock of "You have Breast Cancer" had started to sink in. I was going to die, I was going to die before my best friend, one half of the small group of people I loved in this world forgave me for betraying her._

_The wonderful man sitting beside me wrapped his arms around me and began to hush me like a child._

"_What's wrong?" He asked gently as I cried more and more ruining his nice suit. _

"_I'm going to die…I have cancer….how do I tell my daughter Beth mommy has cancer. How do I tell my five year old I'm going to die?" _

_How could I make Rachel forgive me for hurting her? Did I have enough time? _

_Who was I kidding she hasn't spoken to me in two years._

_And it was all my fault._

"_My name is Sam." Said the man comforting her. I gave him my best smile but soon_

_Started to cry more._

"_Quinn" I say simply as I tried my best to calm my self knowing I must look like a mess. _

_I'm supposed to me a top realtor in New York not a crying child._

"_If it makes you feel better Quinn I have had a pretty shitty couple days myself." Stated Sam as he looked at me with a small smile._

"_Really what happened?" I asked trying desperately to get my mind off of the news I had been given over an house ago._

_Sam shrugged and looked at me and said "His name is Kurt and he broke up a relationship of three years and wouldn't tell me why._

_**So this is how it ends**_

_**This is where it all goes down**_

_**This is what "I don't love you" feels like**_

_**It ain't the middle of the night**_

_**And it ain't even raining outside**_

_**It ain't exactly what I had in mind**_

_**For goodbye**_

_**At a red light in the sunshine**_

_**On a SundayNothin' to say**_

_**Don't even try**_

_**Some are comin' home**_

_**Some are leavin' town**_

_**While my world's crashin' down**_

_**On a Sunday**_

_**In the sunshine**_

_**At a red light**_

_**I thought she was gonna say**_

_**Somethin' about that couple kissin'Crossin' the street**_

_**Or somethin' about this beautiful day**_

_**But she just looked me in the eyeSaid it's over**_

_**Didn't try to lie**_

_**Or pick a fight**_

_**I might have seen it comin' thata way**_

_**But at a red light in the sunshine**_

_**On a Sunday**_

_**Nothin' to say**_

_**Don't even try**_

_**Some are comin' home**_

_**Some are leavin' town**_

_**While my world's crashin' down**_

_**On a Sunday **_

_**In the sunshine**_

_**At a red light**_

_**There's a momma calmin' down a little babyIn the backseat in front of me**_

_**There's an old man dressed in his Sunday best **_

_**Just waitin' on green**_

_**But I can't see, gettin' past**_

_**This red light **_

_**In the sunshine**_

_**On a Sunday**_

_**Nothin' to say**_

_**Don't even try**_

_**Some are comin' home**_

_**Some are leavin' town**_

_**While my world's crashin' down**_

_**On a Sunday in the sunshine(at a red light)**_

_**At a red light in the sunshine**_

_**On a SundayNothin' to say**_

_**Don't even try**_

_**Some are comin' home**_

_**Some are leavin' town**_

_**While my world's crashin' down**_

_**On a Sunday**_

_**In the sunshine**_

_**At a red light (x4)**_

_You would be shocked at just how accurate that song is to how it actually happened." Sam rubbed his eyes trying to fight back the tears._

"_Sam I'm so sorry." I said chocking a little for the man who comforted me as well as trying to remember where I had heard the name Kurt before now._

"_I just don't understand why this would happen. I had all these dreams for us ya know? We were going to get married and have a whole mess of kids. And they were going to call me Dad and he was going to be Daddy." He said finally letting himself cry a little._

"_yeah I know how you feel." I said and Sam looked at me and nodded a mutual understanding forming between us. As we neared my apartment we exchanged numbers and we promised to meet for Coffee. I heard friends and family give you something to live for. Maybe Sam could be the friend I needed._

**This is sailorroxy and I would like to thank you for reading the first chapter to this story. ^^**

**Please remember to read and review! ^^**

**Like really please review. :D **


	3. 2 Happy Birthday to me

**Author's note : my brother is such a fucking asshole. I hate him. And do go spouting me with the bullshit he's your brother you have to love him. THE FUCK I DO! I HATE HIS FUCKING ASS. MY MOM CAN'T EVEN STAND HIM. I HATE HIM ANDI CAN'T WAIT TILL I NEVER HAVE TO SEE HIM AGAIN.**

**I do not own Glee that belongs to Ryan Murphy or **_**My Best Friend's Girl **_**by Dorothy Koomson. And neither of these things will never be in my possession just like my brother will never own a sense of respect and courtesy for anyone but himself. He will also never own anything but his self centered pot smoking ass.**

**I FUCKING HATE HIM. …. Moving on before I kill something… Grr I hate him so fucking much it felt good to punch him in the face twice even if he did almost break my fingers. At least I know I didn't put up with his shit. Ha-ha he's a bastard. . **

**Moving on to the story… :D **

**Wow I just checked and 214 words have been used in this chapter just in my ranting about that mother fucking stupid asshole. I HATE HIM. Any way moving on to the story this time for real lol.**

_**Oh and I wrote that whole splew about my brother on Sunday… :D**_

Rachel's Point of View

"Rachel….Rachel…wake up princess… BITCH WAKE THE FUCK UP." I was jolted awake to my close friend and colleague Kurt who has stared along side me in many Broadway plays. The most recent being a revival of _Spring Awakening _where I played the role of Wendla and Kurt played the part of Moritz. We had just finished up a seven month run and had closed up the play. Now me and Kurt had plans to audition for the much anticipated revival of _Wicked_ and we were both confident that everything would go as we would hope.

"Kurt what the fuck are you doing in my apartment?" I asked groggily as Kurt looked down on me giggling. I groaned as I turned my face into the pillow hoping maybe lack of oxygen would knock me out so I could go back to sleep knowing that now that Kurt was here I wasn't going to be able to go back to bed.

"You have a spare key hidden underneath the welcome mat. Not terribly original if I do say so for myself Rachel. Now get up I have a whole day planned on how to spend your 28th birthday. I'm thinking spa… shopping maybe we could catch some small play filled with Broadway wannabe's and then tonight we go shopping again for the perfect outfit to take you out clubbing to find a new guy to replace Roberto." He said before opening my closet to select my outfit for today.

Roberto doesn't exist per say its just an inside joke between the two of us because of my complete lack of sex I have gotten the past two and half years. Roberto was my go to lover in the bottom drawer of my night stand if you understand my meaning. I got out of bed and threw on my robe and slippers and went to the elevator to take me downstairs to check the mail.

There at the mailbox was the mailman Tom just doing his job…distributing mail.

"Hello Tom!" I say cheerily as I run up to him and he gives me an uninterested glance.

"Hello Ms. Berry" He says as he continues to place people's mail into their mailboxes.

"Tom you know today is my birthday." I say happily as I wait for him to give me my mail. Tom just sighs and looks through his piles of mail and finds mine and hands it to me. My mail is filled with bills, advertisements and birthday cards.

"Oh really well happy birthday." He says as he continues to ignore me.

"Yes it will be a happy birthday! I'm 28 today and I'm going to a spa and shopping and I'm going to have a blast!" I said as I ran to the elevator to take me back to my apartment where Kurt was waiting for me.

When I got back into my apartment I casually throw my mail on the table as I walk into the kitchen and find Kurt making us a delicious vegan breakfast. He smiles at me as he places a lib on one the simmering dishes and walks over to me.

"Ok that needs to simmer for about 30 minutes so why don't you go take a shower and get ready I already picked out the perfect outfit for you." He said pushing me once again to my bedroom to take a shower.

It didn't take me long to shower my once long hair I had cut to a simple bob. I was out of the shower and completely dry in less then ten minutes. The "Perfect outfit" Kurt had picked out was a simple white tank top with a long black cardigan a pair of form fitting True Religion jeans and a pair of lilac colored ballerina shoes.

I spent the next twenty minutes making sure my make up was absolutely perfect. When I came out I found Kurt looking through my mail his face was bone white. I walked closer to him and he handed me the offending envelope.

_Rachel Berry_

_8789 Leeds Apartments_

_Houston Boulevard_

_New York, New York_

_342553_

I knew that handwriting it belonged to the same person who had broken my heart two and a half years ago. A rush of the feeling of betrayal overcame me as I held the envelope. I quickly threw the offending envelope as far way as I could unable to throw it away. It just so happened it landed about a foot away from where Kurt and I would be sitting to eat our breakfast.

Me and Kurt tried to eat our breakfast not paying attention to the letter however, every once in a while one of us would look at it and feel as if it were mocking us.

"So Kurt…I haven't seen Sam around lately." I said trying to change the topic and Kurt stopped and his face drained once again and I knew I had said the wrong thing.

"We broke up some time ago…I broke up with him I mean." I said looking at his plate as if it was the most fascinating thing ever.

"Really? Why you two were so happy together I thought? Was he cheating or something?" Cheating was something I was all to familiar with and I would not want Kurt to have experienced that by someone he had planned to spend forever with.

"No Sam was great and I love him… loved him but its for his own good really. I mean I'm a Broadway actor and my job requires a lot from me… he deserves better than me. Much better." There was something he wasn't telling me.

"What else Kurt." I asked looking at him feeling extremely worried both from this new realization of Kurt's single status and the contents of the unopened letter.

"I was receiving threats Rachel they weren't targeting me but they were about Sam. This person would talk about all the terrible ways they would hurt him if we didn't break up. That they…would kill him…and take pictures of every thing they did then send me pictures of his dead tortured body. A..and how they were my number one fan and no one should have me but them." Kurt was sobbing and it had been my fault.

"Kurt I'm so sor…" I began to say but he cut me off and stood up and picked up the envelope and handed it to me.

"Read it Rachel it could be important." I slowly opened the letter and pulled out a greeting card that on the front read "_I may not be by your side…celebrating your __**Special Day**__ with you…But I want you to know that I'm thinking of you…and wishing you a wonderful birthday." _That was so like her I let out a small laugh until I looked inside and let out a gasp.

"_**Dear Rachel,**_

_**Don't stop reading please I'm begging you.**_

_**I'm dying and I want to see you one last time.**_

_**I'm at New York General Hospital.**_

_**I love you so much.**_

_**Love Always Your BEST FRIEND,**_

_**Quinn 3 **_


End file.
